


Phone Sex with a Twist

by melanie1982



Category: Donnie Wahlberg - Fandom, Jonathan Knight - Fandom, New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie is in the mood for some satisfaction, but with his girl miles away, he's faced with a choice - call her for some naughty talk, or turn to his friend Jon for a helping hand.<br/>Why not mix it up and have a little of both?</p><p>This story is fiction. I make no money from this story. I do not know Donnie Wahlberg or Jonathan Knight in real life.<br/>This story involves m/m lust, m/f lust and sex-talk, and male masturbation. If any of that offends, skip this one. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex with a Twist

The 'Kids had two days off between shows. Donnie's girl couldn't get the time off work, and he was trying so hard to resist all the beautiful and willing women around him. He really wanted to be a good boy, but the rush of performing, the high from rehearsals and workouts, and the tedium of life holed up in a hotel were creating a perfect storm. Donnie needed to get off, and soon, before he made a delicious mistake.

He was debating whether to pull up some in-room porn on the tv or wake his girl for some phone fun when there was a knock at the door. Gritting his teeth and willing his erection to subside, he peered through the peephole before opening the door.

"Sorry, D. Did I wake you?"

Donnie felt a pang of guilt as Jon brushed past him and something hot and melt-y shifted in his gut. He snuck a glance at Jon's divine ass as he pushed the door closed and secured the lock. "Nah, man. I was just..chillin.'"

Jon flopped down on one end of the enormous plush couch. "Cool. Wanna watch a movie with me? I can't sleep." 

Donnie smiled; "You never do, Jon. And, I'd love to watch a movie, but -"

Before Donnie finished the sentence, Jon had pulled up the tv's pay-per-view menu. His eyes widened, then narrowed with a twinkle. "So I see. Did you already pick one out? Should I leave?" 

Donnie at least had the decency to blush. "I.. damn. I just - she's all the way in Cali, and I just need.." Jon - dear, sweet, sexy-as-hell Jon, was looking at D with those deep, soulful eyes. How long had Donnie been dreaming of seducing Jon, or being seduced by him, or.. He just wanted to touch him, to suckle and bite on those lips for hours, but where could they go from there? Their friendship and their working relationship meant too much to him. But..

"So call her."

Donnie must not have heard right. "What? With you here?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah. You have needs, and she can help you. So, just call."

Donnie sat down, dazed. "But.." Jon was looking at him again; his skin smelled like hotel soap, but there was something warm and spicy underneath it, something that was uniquely Jon. He was close enough to touch, to kiss, and all Donnie had to do was risk it all and inch closer. Jon sensed his intention and shook his head sadly. 

"We can't, D. I can't do that for you. But.." He reached for Donnie's phone, scrolling through until he found the girl's number. "Tell her what you need, and what you want to do. Say all the things you wish you could say to me - do to me. I wanna hear."

Have phone sex with one person while stroking it for Jon? Use his words to excite both his girl and his best friend? Was he up to that sort of multi-tasking?

"Jon.. What if I slip up and say the wrong name or the wrong body part, and she figures it out?"

Jon smiled, resting a hand on Donnie's knee, making him jerk. "That's a risk you'll have to take. It's ringing."

Oh G-d.

The phone rang three times, and a sleepy purr answered on the other end. "Hey, baby," the voice said, sounding pleasantly surprised. Donnie stumbled his way through the first minute or two, until she asked him point-blank:

"Did you just call to talk, or do you need to cum?"

He swallowed. "I need it." He heard her settling into a more convenient position on her bed.

"Mmm. That's good. I need it, too. I like to make you cum. You sound so hot when you get close. It makes me wish I could jump through the phone and tackle you."

Not this time, he thought, looking at Jon, who was watching, waiting for D to start seducing both of them.

She was quiet, and Donnie realized he was expected to speak.

"I wish I was there, kissing you. I wish I could undress you, slowly, covering each part of you with kisses as I expose it."

Jon could hear the soft sigh as D's girl soaked up the love. "Mm. What else?"

Donnie swallowed audibly as he watched the heat rising in Jon's face, sparking fire in his eyes. "I'd..uh.." Why was this so difficult? Between movie and tv sex scenes, flirty interviews, dozens of BackRubs, and his own personal life, he'd given naughty talk thousands of times. Jon was tugging at the fabric of his shirt, and Donnie froze. Jon was so self-conscious about his body; this was a rare sight, and he wanted to savor it, watching in slow motion to bank it for later..use. "Ohh, yeah. Take it off for me, baby."

Donnie caught himself as he spoke, wincing, braced for her to question his words. "I'm undressing for you, babe, wishing it was you doing it for me." Jon grinned, but it was a grin of feral hunger rather than friendly playfulness. There was a rustling on the other end of the phone as she complied with his command. "I'm getting naked for you, Donnie." Jon could hear her, barely, and he arched a brow, as if to say, 'Oh yeah? If SHE gets to get naked for you, so do I!' Donnie nearly dropped the phone as Jon did just that. The belt slid free of its looped constraints with a whisper of promise, and then Jon's hand was on the button of his jeans. "You still there, D?" Donnie nodded, then remembered that - *duh* - she couldn't see him, couldn't see his bulging hard-on, or the nearly-naked Jon Knight sitting so close to her man...

"I'm here. I wish I could run my hands all over that sexy body, find all your most sensitive spots.." He shivered, and it seemed to jump the gap to Jon, making him shiver, too. Jon was teasing D, working his smalls down over his hips in slow motion, until his cock sprang free. Donnie felt overdressed, but perhaps keeping his clothes on and suffering from lack of release would be suitable penance for this transgression. This was cheating, wasn't it? Sort of? Technically? But, it was so good...

Jon wrapped his fingers loosely around himself, then stared Donnie down, issuing him a challenge: was he going to follow through, or wimp out? There was a glistening drop of pre-cum at the tip of Jon's dick, and Donnie knew he had to finish what he'd started.

"I wish I could taste your skin right now, lick and nibble and suck that juicy body." Somewhere, miles away, in her own world, a woman moaned her approval. Jon vaguely noticed, finding himself in that old familiar rhythm, only slower; he wanted to draw it out as long as they could stand. Donnie knew Jon was imagining his hands and lips all over Jon's body, and it was making him crazy. He wanted to reach over and..

"Tell me more," she panted, and Donnie scrambled to form words. He was watching his best friend stroke his cock languidly and without a hint of shame, like they did this every day. Could they? Should they? Maybe..

"I want to drive you crazy with my tongue, baby, hitting all the right spots. I want to taste your thighs, your juices - even your ass.." That was new territory for him; where had that thought come from? Was that something she'd like, or would it gross her out? Judging from the hitch in her voice, followed by a whimper, that idea was working for her just fine. Judging by the tighter grip Jon was using, it was something he wouldn't mind, either. At this point, Donnie felt himself split in two: one side heard his girl, while the other was all about Jon. "Yeah; I wanna lick your crack, working my way to that sweet secret spot with my tongue. Would you like that? I could tease you there, with the tip of my tongue, or push it in a little, wiggle it around -" She was losing it now, and Jon's head jerked back, his skin beginning to make that slightly wet sound as he worked himself. D prayed she wouldn't hear it.

"Yeah, honey. Don't stop.." 

Jon nodded, wanting D to continue, and he needed to tread carefully, to stay gender-neutral in order to please them both.

"Do you want this cock, baby? You want it, don't you? You want this cock in your mouth, and all over your body, teasing you.." Jon hissed through clenched teeth, and a female moan filled D's other ear. "You want this cock in your hole, don't you, sweetheart? Such a dirty little..thing, aren't you?" Jon moved close enough to rest a leg across D's leg, giving him a full view of the action. Donnie wanted to blaze a trail of kisses down that sexy torso, down to the slight line of hair leading to Jon's treasure. His mouth was watering; his cock was twitching; this was the sweetest torture he had ever known, and he wondered who would blow first. He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the sounds she was making, and when he opened them, Jon's hand was on his waistband.

"Off." The word was mouthed, silently, but with authority. Donnie let Jon undo his belt and fly, but after that, it was up to him. D felt himself burning, but he needed this so badly; besides, she was expecting him to be getting off, too. Jon settled back into position, and Donnie pulled his aching member out into the cool air of the room. 

"Don't stop, honey. Let me hear you cum."

"I want you to fuck me with that fat cock, Donnie. I need it in every hole. Stroke it for me, baby." Jon was close; his balls were snug against his body, ready to burst. This was so wrong, so bad, so hot... Jon brushed the crown of his dick with his thumb, raised it to his mouth to lick it, and began brushing it against the tip again, over and over, like a tongue. Donnie moaned, instantly closer. He wanted to swallow Jon in one gulp, strain to take it all til his eyes watered and he saw stars. The woman was mewling, desperate, hand clenched tightly between her thighs as she fucked herself for him. Jon was swirling his wet thumb around the head of his cock while stroking with the other hand - a pretty neat trick, D thought; he'd have to ask Jon to teach him that later - and then, he couldn't think at all. A wet, willing woman and a hard, horny friend both came for him, hard, Jon having to bite his lip to keep quiet, but his cum speaking volumes. Donnie stroked hard and fast, shallow-thrusting into his fist like an eager teen, until he caught up with the others with a roar. Jon continued to milk his waning hard-on as Donnie came, and a look passed between them which held such promise, the answer to a question Donnie hadn't thought to ask. It wouldn't be tonight, that much he knew, but sometime in the near future, this experience would be repeated. This was only the beginning, step one of the journey, and D knew that neither one of them could wait to see where this would take them.

As Donnie tucked his girl into bed long-distance style, Jon fetched a warm, wet towel with which to clean themselves up. The sight of Jon's naked form sauntering through the suite was poetry in motion, and it was difficult to focus, but his lady attributed his disjointed speech to post-orgasmic haze. Finally, after checking and double-checking that the call was disconnected, Donnie turned to his friend.

"What.. just.. happened?"

Jon grinned, shaking his head. "Something that had needed to happen for a long, long time. That wasn't how I would've planned it, but.."

Donnie's wheels began to turn again, picking up speed. "How would you have planned it?"

Jon watched as D slid a hand down to his semi-erect cock, a cock which clearly needed its own bedtime story. "Welllll, since you asked.."

Jon considered joining in, but decided to wait, focusing his attention on teasing and pleasing Donnie with his words. "Let me tell you exactly how I would seduce you, if I could have it go exactly as I want. First.."

Donnie settled against the cushions with a sigh, waiting for his friend's sweet words to send him into ecstasy.


End file.
